Journey
by outlaw2448
Summary: TK loses his favorite white hat, but this isn't a story about him. It's about the journey one inanimate object takes through the city. Different story than normally written.


It was a beautiful, blustery spring afternoon in the city of Odiba. People were walking around taking in the great weather, and enjoying the day. Even two familiar friends took time out of their busy schedule of school, homework, and digital adventures to spend time enjoying sunshine.

"TK I've got to ask you a question. Why do you wear that hat everyday and everywhere you go? asked Kari.

"It's a part of me. It's also lucky, and I just want to make sure I don't ever lose it." TK responded.

"Are you really that superstitious? You believe in lucky clothing?" she spoke a little sternly.

"Sure do. I'd bet even you have some sort of lucky charm, or clothing…..or a stuffed animal bear named "Rakisuta" hiding in your room where no one would look." TK teased

Kari stopped dead in her tracks, face turning red from embarrassment and anger at her best friend knowing about her secret stuffed animal.

"How…did you know about that?" she stammered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." TK joked

"Was it Tai?"

"Not answering that question" he teased

TK ran off with Kari soon in hot pursuit after he realized how much "trouble" he would be in for knowing a secret that Kari never told anyone about. He darted into the park, but lost his footing and fell down a slope. Kari caught up and ran up to him to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Kari. Just a little clumsy" he responded as Kari helped him up. Then pushed him back down for his teasing.

"Alright I deserved that. Have you seen my hat?" TK asked feeling the top of his head.

"Umm…I think the wind took it."

"I see it." TK got up and gave chase after the hat now floating carelessly through the breeze. He almost caught up to it, before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt a pulled him back.

"Kari! What was that for? I almost had it."

"Are…you seriously….going to run…in traffic…for a hat?" Kari responded between deep breathes. TK looked up to see a red car just inches from him, the driver had a frightened look on his face.

"No, it's just….that hat means a lot to me." TK said in a saddened state.

"TK, you know your birthday is coming up. I will just buy you a new one." Kari said trying to cheer up her friend.

"It's not about having a new hat. I want that hat. That hat was given to me by my mom, on my first day when we moved back. That hat was with me when we ran into each other again. We got to see our digimon again. That hat holds a lot of sentimental value to me."

"It's ok TK. You still have the memories. Those are more important than playing in traffic trying to catch flying clothes."

"So if I took your bear…"

"You touch him and you wish I would have let you get hit by that car."

* * *

The hat floated on through Odiba, as it's owner could only look on. The hat was on a journey not even it knew where to, if the hat was alive of course. It soon found a resting place in a field near a soccer net. Two teams were playing a fierce match with only a few minutes remaining and the score tied at 0. On one of the teams was a the owner of the digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship, Davis.

Davis had been having a terrible game, it just did not seem to make a difference how hard he played. The opposing team had an answer for him. With time winding down, and an opposing player with the ball. Davis went in for a tackle, and it was successful enough to get the ball free and into his teams possession. He quickly got up and went to position himself for a chance to make the game winning shot.

When his teammate spotted Davis, he kicked the ball in the air. Davis made a jump for it and headed the ball into the back of the net. Davis looked up with shock on his face, not knowing if it went in. Soon he was surrounded by his team cheering him on.

The goal meanwhile, had managed to free the hat of the netting and it continued on it's way.

* * *

The hat soon across a beautiful Cherry Blossom grove where two people were spending some quality time together.

"Matt this is beautiful. Thank you for not forgetting our 3 year anniversary." said Sora

"Well I figured that since I forgot the first 2. I should really try to make it up to you, or risk striking out."

"Thanks for everything today." responded Sora giving him a quick kiss.

"Well if that's what I get for remembering an anniversary. What will I get for this?"

Matt took Sora's hands and positioned himself on one knee. Sora saw this and started to cry.

"Sora…would you consider…possibly…"

"YES, Matt yes. I will marry you." Sora screamed with joy.

"Marry? No I was wanted to ask you to move in with me. I wanted to see if our relationship could hold up the two of us living under the same roof."

Sora's joy quickly turned to anger, but she thought about it before acting.

"Maybe that would be a good idea, but next time don't get down on one knee." She said a little irritated. She followed that up with a playful shove that sent Matt into one of the trees. The disturbance caused the hat to once again become free for the wind to take it wherever it desired.

* * *

The hat soon found it's way to an apartment. Where it perched itself on on the railing on a balcony just outside of Izzy's room. Izzy and Ken were busy trying to come up with new software for an operating system they had been working on for months.

"Izzy where did you put the file?"

"I told you where a dozen times."

"Yeah and I've looked there a dozen times. The file is gone."

"So you mean months of work and progress just gone? Down the drain. Great."

"Don't worry Izzy we still have the notes, and with our genius we can recreate it."

"I don't want to play trial and error again. Not with that code. It was garbage when I first started it, and with your help perfected it."

"Izzy I found it."

"Really? Prodigious, where?"

"It was in the trash bin."

"Great, now let's get back to work."

The hat was soon picked up once again by a strong gust of wind.

* * *

Tai was in a hurry to get to class, he had forgotten to set his alarm for his 5pm class and overslept. He was driving to class, trying not to speed to much. He was to distracted to notice the hat landed in his back seat, to distracted by his tardiness he failed to notice that he was hitting every single green light in route to college.

"Almost there, almost there." He quickly found a parking spot and grabbed his things, running to class. The hat meanwhile flew out of his car when he grabbed his bag. Tai ran up to his classroom and say a sign posted on the door.

_Dear Students_

_Due to an illness I managed to get, class is cancelled for the evening. I did send an email with the lesson we were going to go over today._  
_Take care and have a good evening._

_Mr. Oka._

"Wow, it has to be my lucky day. Well time to go back to sleep." Tai laughed to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Kari was doing everything she could to cheer up her friend. She had never seen anyone have as unlucky of a day TK had. She had taken him out for ice cream to cheer him up, but they were out of his favorite flavor. He dropped his phone and cracked the screen, and when he went down to pick it up he ripped his pants. A car was passing by the two while they were walking around the city to see if they could find the hat, and TK got drenched by a puddle in the road the car had gone through.

"Ok, TK. I was wrong maybe you do need that hat after all." Kari said trying to sound sincere, but having difficultly holding back a laugh.

"I wish I hadn't woken up today. Could today get any worse? Surely nothing else could happen to me today."

Kari noticed TK wasn't around her, she looked back to see him just standing there looking gloomy. She walked back and took his hand, leading him along. TK looked up at Kari who was smiling at him, he forced a smile before losing his balance from being hit the face by an object. He felt something else land right on top of him after he hit the ground.

"Oh what now" he said removing the object that was blocking his face. His eyes widened when he saw the white hat in his hands, he completely ignored that Kari had landed on top of him.

"Kari, look what came back. I told you this was a lucky hat" the once mopey boy said with joy.

"I see" she said moving the hat out of her face. Their eyes meeting, realizing the position they were in. TK took his hat, put it on top of Kari's head and kissed her.

* * *

Some weird idea I had after watching Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and the Bowl of Petunias scene.

Hopefully you readers didn't mind reading a story about a hat traveling the city. It was a quick little story I put together.

If you read this check out my other story "Darkness Inside". I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow, if not later tonight.


End file.
